PAW Patrol:A Love of Two
by paw-patroller-578
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but am open to be criticized. It is about Chase's crush on Skye, and about their greatest adventure in Adventure Bay yet. I am not going to add any new characters, and for copyright reasons, PAW Patrol belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing. Update:I want to hear form you all! Please send reviews! Story will also be partly a Ryder and crush story.
1. The Thruth of Chase' Crush

Chase POV:  
As Chase walked around Adventure Bay, his mind couldn't help but go back to thinking of Skye. Oh Skye, will I ever be able to tell you? Chase had a crush on Skye. He walked around a corner, and saw a flower stand. "I know! I will get her some of her favorite flowers, then tell her!" So he asked the stand worker for some flowers, then picked them up only to sneeze them out again because he was alergic to her favorite kind of flower, an orchid.  
"Oh, no!" moaned Chase. He held his breath, the picked up the flowers, only to sneeze them out again after a few steps. He then shrugged it off, and did it again.  
5 minutes later...  
Ryder POV:  
"I wonder what the pups are doing?" asked Ryder to himself. He looked out the Lookout Tower window, and saw Chase run, then sneeze, the pick up something, then run, then sneeze. Before he could wonder what was going on, though, his pup pad rang. It was Mayor Goodway.  
"Help, Ryder! Chickaleta is stuck on top of the building in the construction site! She cant get down, and the building could collapse at any moment! The workers were clearing the plot when I found her!"  
"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He then opened his pup pad, and pressed the communication button.  
2 minutes earlier...  
Skye POV:  
Hey, who is... Oh, it's Chase! thought Skye as Chase sneezed his way to her. "These are for AHCHOO! Sorry, these are for you." proclaimed Chase, very proudly. "Before you say anything though, I need to tell you something."  
"Ok, what?" asked Skye.  
Oh, I wonder if he will tell me that he likes me! No, be serious Skye. No, actually that is one reason he won't like you: you are not serious.  
"Ok, what I need to tel you is that-" Chase began, but was abruptly cut off by Ryder, who said,"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"  
"Ryder's calling!"  
"Sorry, I guess I will have to tell you later." finished Chase glumly.  
As they ran to the Lookout, Skye noticed Marshall was not among them. He was soon enough, though. He came barreling, literaly, on a barrel, into the elevator. He hit the line of pups, and the barrel landed on his head. They all fell, with Marshall on top, Zuma and Rubble having landed on the sides of the elevator, Rocky under Marshall, and Chase and Skye on the bottom.  
Oh, no! Our...


	2. The Cold

Chase POV:  
Our noses are touching! thought Chase enthusiastically._ Oh, I could really tell her now, if I wasn't being surrounded by the other pups._ As the pups begin up the elevator, now with their suits go up the elevator, Chase begins to wonder, _What if I never get to tell her? I mean, look at Appallo the Super Pup! He has been trying to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels for months, and he is a super pup! I will never get to tell Skye..._  
Chase whimpers out of his thinking, and then he realizes that he has been looking at Skye the entire time. He quickly turned his head forward, and then Ryder came into view.  
Ryder POV:  
"Ok pups, we have to rescue Chickaletta from on top of this demolition site building. However, despite the workers stopping work, it could fall at any moment. So, I am going to need Chase."  
Chase steps forward, only to sneeze. "Marshall, will you take a look at him?"  
As Marshall examines Chase, Ryder continues. "Rubble, I need you. You are a construction pup, so you might know what to do in order to strengthen the buildings foundation. Rocky, I need you t-", where he was abruptly cut off by Marshall.  
"Ryder, Chase has a cold, and a very bad one by the looks of it."  
"Thank you Marshall. Now, Rocky, you have to make a stabilizer for the building. Skye, you need to lower your harness down with me in it, and I will be able to get Chick-" continued Ryder, only to be cut off by Skye sneezing. "Marshall?"  
"On it Ryder!" calls Marshall.  
"Ok, Zuma, you are going to have to drive Marshall's truck, because he has to stay here to help the sick pups. As if on cue, Marshall says, "Another cold, Ryder. Another bad one."  
Ryder sighs, and then says, " PAW Patrol is on a roll!", thinking, _More sick pups? It is in June! How do they get a cold in June? It just does not seem right. I will ask Katie about it. Katie..._  
Marshall POV:  
"Well, downstairs everyone! Plenty of rest and soup for you!" As he boarded the elevator, he couldn't help but wonder, _What is with Chase? I have never seen him try to give anyone anything, especially a girl some flowers._  
His mind then whirls back into the past. He remembered Chase covering his head when Skye was in danger. He also remembered him asking about if Skye was OK, before he thought of anyone else from the camping trip accident.  
_ Wait, could Chase have a crush on Skye, and he was going to tell her before the mission?_


	3. Chase's Secret

Marshall POV:  
_Wow!_ thought Marshall, believing he just uncovered a secret of Chase.  
_Chase is usualy so mysterious. I know he is a super spy, but he could not even tell his friends ANY information about his life. I mean, come on! I share mine all the time, over breakfast. He is also so serious, why does he think a girl like Skye, who is-_  
_Oh, wait, I forgot. I don't know for certain if he likes her or not. Well, better go find out._ Marshall sent Skye to bed, but asked Chase to come outside. As he walked, he wondered if Chase has really had a crush on Skye this whole time...  
Chase POV:  
"Ok, I am coming!" replied Chase to Marshall's request to go out of the Lookout._ I wonder what he wants to talk to me about,_ thought Chase as he went out the Lookout doors. _What if he figured out my secret? Oh no, letting everyone see me with those flowers was not the smartest thing I could have done._  
As he walked up, he could see in the distance Ryder and the pups coming back. _If I can just stall him..._  
"So, Marshall, when do you think my cold will go away?" He sneezed, emphasizing his point. He saw Marshall give him a look, one that made him think,_ Oh no, he knows!_  
Marshall POV:  
As Marshall gave a stare to Chase that all too clearly meant _I know you like her. You do, don't you?_  
He then heard Ryder's ATV coming across the bridge. "Back inside! You don't need to be out with a cold. It is very bad for your health." He saw Chase sigh with releif, giving him a glance that said, _Why would I?_ Marshall suddenly wished that he had not been best friends with Chase, so he could not read his stares.  
He whispered to him, "I will ask you later, trust me. This is not over."  
Ryder POV:  
I drove up and saw Marshall and Chase run back into the Lookout. Ah he wondered why he took Chase outside, he didn't have time to worry. This time Katie called. "Ryder, Callie has gone missing! I was giving her a bath, then you called after the rescue. After that, I went to get some soap, nad then Callie was gone!"  
"Don't worry! No job is to big, no cat is to small!" he said, thinking, _2 rescues in one day? Something is up. And then there is this note, that said 'Ryder, y'. Who sent it, and why was it attached to Chickaletta's foot?_


	4. The Accident

Skye POV:  
5 minutes ago...  
"Go on to bed, and rest up, Skye. I will bring you some chicken soup in a minute."  
So she went to bed at Marshall's request. She then looked at Chase, and remembered that she had collected eery net he has ever shot. "Chase..." she whispered to herself, and then fell asleep.  
Skye awoke with a start, not on a bed, but on top of a train. She then saw Alex, sitting on the train. "Hi Skye! So, are you wondering why we are up here?" She nodded her head. "Well, I just saw the train conductor, and he said we are heading to Adventure Bay. That is all I know." He then stood up, and said, "Alex-Train riding CHAMPION!"  
She then saw Adventure Bay. She somehow managed to see Chase, who was sleeping in his bed. "Aww, he is so cute when he sleeps." She then thought she heard Chase's voice. Yes, it was saying, "Skye, wake up." She realized that she was just dreaming all of this then.  
Chase POV:  
"Skye, wake up!" he shouted was the third time he had asked her to wake up. Despite how beautiful she looked sleeping, she had to meet with Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol. She slowly got up. "YES! Come on Skye, Ryder needs to meet with us! She seemed to be a different pup when she heard that. "Come on," she shouted as she dashed to the elevator, "I will race you there!"  
"You're on!" said Chase. They raced to the elevator, only to hit Marshall, who had slipped on some water outside. They crashed, and again, his and Skye's noses were touching. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! First, I can't tell her how I feel about her, and now she has her nose touching mine! This is torchure! Oh Skye..._  
Rubble POV:  
_Wow, that is the second time today their noses have touched! What if they actually LIKED each other? That would be crazy!_  
Rocky POV:  
_Two times today? That seems kind of odd... although, it WAS by pure chance, of Marshall hitting them at that time._  
Zuma POV:  
_Again? Wow, they must be pwetty embawased for that to happen. Dude, this is SO crazy!_  
Ryder POV:  
After the pups get up...  
"Ready for action, Ryder sir! Achoo!" said Chase, sneezing at the end.  
"Ok pups, there is a big fire near the seaside, but on a cliff. If we don't hurry, it will burn down. Marshall, I need you to use your water cannons to put out the fire. Everyone else, you will grab a bucket, run down to the shore, bring it back up, and use it to help put out the fire."  
"Except for Skye and Chase. You just stay here."


	5. A Truth Reveald

Chase POV:  
_YES! Maybe now I can tell her._ thought Chase. But his dreams were interupted by Rubble asking , "Hey, Ryder, shouldn't someone watch them?"  
"I have already asked Katie." he replied.  
_Oh man, so much for telling Skye. Maybe Katie can help me, though. No, I need to keep my secret contained_. As he thought on, he vaguely heard Ryder say, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" As he went down the elevator with Skye, he couldn't help but look at her radiating beauty. "Chase? Is something wrong?  
He then realized that he was staring at her. "No, nothing." he replied.  
At the bottom, Katie was waiting for them. "To bed with you two. We don't want you sick, do we?" As Chase stumbled into his bed, half asleep already, he realized that he had almost let Skye know that he had a crush on her, and he could have told her on the way down.  
When he woke he found he was in his doghouse. It was nighttime. He walked out, then saw Marshall flying toward him. "AHH! Marshall!" Chase cried.  
Marshall POV:  
I felt like Appalo the Super Pup as I flew toward Chase. Then we struck with a resounding thud. "So, Chase, now spill the can of dog treats. You like Skye, don't you?"  
He sighed, looked in every direction possible, then said, "Yes. But please, please don't tell any of the other pups, OK?"  
Everyone knew that I could keep secrets. I might be a clumsy, blundering klutz, but no one can keep a secret better than this dalmatian, namely me. So I replied, "OK."  
A sudden link of understanding passed between us. I knew everything, because everything fit into place now. Chase look relieved, and I took off toward my dog house, to get some sleep. I awoke, groggily to Ryder calling, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"  
"Ryder's calling!" I yawned, then I hit my paw on something. I opened my eyes, but it was still dark. "Hey, where are all of the stars? Isn't it still night?" I asked. I heard the Lookout door, and ran to that sound.  
I ran, and then hit something. My food bowl came off of my head, and hit Rocky, blinding him. I landed on Rubble, and I was facing the floor.  
Skye POV:  
_Oh, Marshall, our noses are touching again! Better get up before Chase suspects anything._ So she got up, and went up the elevator to Ryder.


	6. A New Dielemma

Author's Note: I would like to say thanks to those who are reviewing, and that I do still accept criticizem. Please, I won't be offended if you insult me. Now the story.

Alex POV:  
_Wow! Ryder and the pups, out again!_ "Hey grandpa, look! Chase and Skye are back!"  
"Yes, I see. Now, come inside and help me, OK?" replied Mr. Porter. "OK!"  
Rubble POV:  
"Wow, what managed to destroy the entire Seal Island Lighthouse dock?" I asked. Rocky, Zuma, me, Ryder, Chase, and Skye were coming to fix the dock. But there was nothing to fix. Me and Chase were with Ryder. Skye was with Zuma. As we approached, we saw Cap'n Turbit waving his hands and shouting, "Don't come! A whirlpool knocked out the dock! Come to the other side of the island!"  
We sped off to follow him. There was a small beach on the other side. "Hello pups, Ryder. We have a mega marine problem. That whirlpool is Great Nixon, the whirlpool that comes to Adventure Bay once a year. We need another place for the dock."  
"How about over here. RUFF! Wings!" said Skye enthusiastically. She flew off, and was spotted by a very hungry looking eagle. "Skye!" Chase called to her, "eagle behind you!"  
She didn't respond, only fly forwards as fast as she could. But the eagle, having not ate in days, was not to give up easily. "SKYE!" screamed Chase in terror. "I can't watch!" I just watched her fly, but the eagle was gaining on her. "Help!" she cried out. I looked over to Chase, who, when he heard her, had jumped to his feet.  
"I will save you Skye!" he called, "RUFF! Net!" His net launcher came out of his backpack. He took aim, then fired. The eagle fell, tangled in the net. His net launcher went away. "SKYE!" Chase yelled, really worried. "I'm fine!" she called back. She landed at the spot. We all went over there.  
"This is the perfect spot. Thanks Skye!" Cap'n Turbit said joyfully after Ryder had released the eagle. "Thank you, Chase." she said to him, licking his cheek. _I thought I saw- yes, Chase went red under his fur! Does that mean that he LIKES Skye? Wait, the elevator- oh man, talk about embarrassing! I will have to talk to him later, though. Well, let's get this building done._  
_Marshall POV:_  
5 hours later...  
"WHAT! She actually licked your cheek? Wow, you must have been, well, I don't know what you must have been." Chase said, " Hey, Rubble is coming over here. Quiet, please!" I stood there, as Rubble approached.  
"Chase, I need to talk to you."  
Author's Note: I just want to add that you probally won't see the whirlpool again. I just needed something to string it together, to make it excitin


	7. The Mix-Up

Author's Note:  
I have got a review on a Marshall and Everest love story combined with this one. My answer is that you will just have to wait and see.  
Chase POV:  
"About what?" I asked. _Please just don't say-_  
"You like Skye, don't you?"  
Before any of us could react, we all heard Katie say, "It's time for a bath! Who's up? Rocky?"  
"NO!" we also heard, then Rocky zipped past us faster than we thought possible. "OK then, Rubble, your up next." Rubble shook his head, and said, "But I already took a bath last week." "Come on, you know you need it more than any of the other pups do." Me and Marshall exchanged glances, watching Rubble being dragged away, yelling, "But I already took a bath!"  
"Well, that was a close call." said Marshall, "If Katie had not of come, or Rocky wanting a bath, which lucky you that will never happen, your secret would have been-" He didn't have to finish.  
"I am going to try to tell her again." I declared. So I ran out, grabbed the flowers, which had been untouched, and forgotten, sneezed, and started my long, flower allergy journey.  
_Wow, she is just so beautiful._ I thought as I approached her, again.  
Skye POV:  
_Chase is coming to me with flowers, again? What does he want to tell me so bad? He can't like me, so, oh, maybe he wants me to give these to someone, like Everest, who he would like. Yes, that is what it is._ "Hey Chase! Who are those for?" I asked, pointing to the flowers with my paw. He sneezed them out. He is so cute when he sneezes. " These are actually for Ever-" Marshall comes sliding in. "Watch out!" he calls. He slams into Chase, who actually flipped over, landing on his stomach.  
"OK, fine!" I yell, nearly in tears. I grab the flowers, then run off to Jake's Mountain.  
Ryder POV:  
"Hey," I ask, walking up to Chase and Marshall, "what was that about?" Chase stands up, then replies, "I don't know Ryder, sir. I was going to complement her, then Marshall slips and slides into me, and she runs off, looking like she was going to cry."  
"I will ask her later, when she returns. Come on, its is time that you played outside."  
Author's Note:  
Sorry, short chapter, but certainly an exciting one. If you want, you can review, and tell me what you think Chase was going to say. Oh, and it was not going to be Everest.


	8. The Sad Lie

Author's Note:

Sort of a short chapter, no one has guessed what he was going to say, and this is quite a sad chapter I am afraid.

Everest POV:  
I awoke from my nap to see Skye walking, no, staggering, toward me, sobbing pitifully, with a bouquet of orchids in her mouth.  
"What is wrong, Skye?" I asked, but that just seemed to make her sob even harder. "Ch-, Ch-, Chase!" I heard her sob. "What happened?" I asked. I knew her secret about liking Chase. She told me on the way back to Adventure Bay.  
She just sobbed louder. Luckily Jake had gone skiing, so he wasn't around. "Calm down, and just tell me. I might can help." After a few minutes she finally stopped."Here is what happened." she said.  
"I was walking to the elevator, to play Pup-Pup Boogie, when Chase came in. He had these orchids in his mouth, and before he could drop them, he sneezed them at my feet. I asked who they were for. His exact words were, 'These are actually for Ever-'. "She started to sob again, but she continued through sobs, while I was thinking,_ Ever-? Everest? But, he couldn't, could he? I don't want to steal Skye's love, but I can't help who he loves._ "Marshall 'sob' slid into 'sob' him. 'sob' I picked 'sob' up 'sob' the 'sob' flowers 'sob' ", and her voice cracked here.  
"I said `OK, fine!`, and I ran here." She broke down in tears, and fell in a heap, her paws over her teary eyes. I tried to comfort her, but she just sobbed louder. _Wow, I am glad Jake won't be back for a while._  
Chase POV:  
"Ryder, Skye still hasn't came back." I said, worrying. It had been over an hour since she had ran away. "I am worried to Chase, but you have not stopped looking for her since she left. Take a break."  
"OK, I will go on foot and look then." I said, determined to find her. I grabbed a dog biscuit, ate it, then ran off in search of Skye. I walked and walked the streets of Adventure Bay, until the only place I had not searched by now was Jake's Mountain. So I ran up there._ Please there Skye, please._  
As I ran, I picked up her scent. Yes, she came this way! I thought with joy. I ran up there, and I saw her, Skye, crying in front of Everest. I remembered what I had said, _"Ever-" Ever-, like Everest. Oh no!_

Author's Note:

Keep up trying to figure out what he was going to say, and keep reviewing!


	9. The Great Flee

Author's Note:  
Well, I have not been getting very many reviews, which I need to make this story better.  
Chase POV:  
_Oh no! WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ "Chase!" cried Everest, spotting him, "You know I don't like you! How could you say that to poor Skye?"  
Chase was so shocked he fell down, where he tripped and started tumbling down the mountain, and was so shook up afterward, he completely forgot what Everest had said. "Chase!" Skye screamed in horror. She knew that he might get hurt falling like that, because he wasn't Marshall.  
"RUFF! Wings!" She flew, grabbed his collar, and did everything she could to slow him down.  
As he stopped, he looked around, dazed. "Where am I? What is that beautiful light?" He shook his head, then went over the words in his head. _Beautiful light? Oh no! Not this way!_ He dashed for the hills, found a pair of pup skis in the snow, and went skiing down the hill.  
"Chase!" Skye cried.  
Skye POV:  
As I cried "Chase", I heard his voice, Chase's voice. He said, "Skye, I wasn't going to say Everest! I was going to say E-", but he was out of shouting range by now. He wasn't going to say Everest? What was he going to say then?  
"Ryder!" called Skye, "Chase has ran away!" At first it was silent, then she heard him sickly whisper, "Chase..." Then, seeming to shout, he said, "We have to find him! PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"  
Ryder POV:  
_No, not Chase- It can't be! I remember when we first met._  
_He was very young, no more than three weeks old. He was lost in City Hall. We were taking a school field trip. When I found him, I-_  
"PAW Patrol, ready, Ryder!" called Marshall, snapping Ryder out of his trance.  
"OK pups, Chase has ran away."  
Author's Note:  
A shorter chapter I think, and an unfinished background to Chase, without adding any unnecessary characters. Please keep reviewing!


	10. Where is Chase?

Author's Note:  
I would like to just say, that whosoever reviewed about the Chase and OC, I will just go ahead and tell you that I have not missed a single PAW Patrol episode, have read every article on the PAW Patrol wiki, and know basically every fact possible about PAW Patrol. And I am here to say that Chase would never, and I mean NEVER, fall for another girl. Unless Nickelodeon decides to do such a thing, which I am quite certain that they won't. And my story says the same thing. A very wise person once said, "It is not the writer who makes the story, but who simply brings out the truth of it." And no, I am not that person. In other words, I don't make the story, I simply interpret it. And, don't forget that even fantasy has limits. You can't go and say that, par say, Chase has a crush on Everest, when Nickelodeon says that he has a crush on Skye. Or, they suggest that. They can't really say, because it is a kid show. That is all.  
Good day!  
Chase POV:  
_I can't believe that I almost told her how I felt about her, while I was confused_! I sigh, then continue walking through this forest._ I wonder what she is thinking right now. I just hope she would know that I will never love anyone but her. Wait- she doesn't know I love her anyway_.  
I start sobbing, with my paws over my eyes. All of a sudden, pain is the last thing I remember before blacking out.  
Skye POV:  
_What did Chase mean? Could he- well, he did say pretty much say that he didn't have a crush on Everest. Does he even know any other girl dogs, other than me?_  
"What? We have to go get him!" shouted Marshall in surprise. He ran to the slide, back flipped from slipping, then went down the slide. "Marshall!" called Ryder. He shook his head, then turned back to the rest of the pups.  
"Skye," he said to me, "use your helicopter to search from the air. Zuma, search the beach. Everyone else, go search in town."  
"PAW Patrol is on a roll!"  
As Ryder slid down the pole, and I did my usual back flip, I still couldn't help but wonder, _What did Chase mean? Will I ever see him again to know?_  
"Oh Ryder!" called Mayor Goodway. He stopped in front of her. "I have another piece of paper, I found it in my purse." She handed him a ripped piece of paper. _What could be on that paper?_  
Ryder POV:  
_Oh, this note says `ou wil`. Wait, If I attach the other piece of paper..._ "Rocky, can you come down here?" I asked over my pup pad. I then realized that I could try to call Chase on my pup pad.  
"Chase, can you hear me?" No answer._ His tracking device has also been disabled._ Mayor Goodway had already went back inside of City Hall. "I'm here! What is it Ryder? Nothing wet?"  
I laughed, then replied, "No, I just need you to tape these pieces of paper together." He looked relieved, then taped the two pieces together. Ryder then replied, "Thank you. That's all." _What? The piece of paper says `Ryder, you wil-`. What does that mean?_  
Author's Note:  
I can't tell if it is a long or short chapter, but certainly not one for reading before bed. At least with the restriction of K rating. Mind if I ask, but could someone please tell me how deep I can go with a K rating. I know no blood, and there won't be any, but exactly how much can I put? And thanks for a few more reviews! Also, please, I don't read any fanfics that don't have a Chase and Skye theme. Unless there is no love theme, in which I do read it. Also, I forgot to mention, I want nothing to do with OC characters! All you do is say, "Listen, your cast of characters is not good enough for me." Thank you for listening to all of my dreary Author's Notes.


	11. A Capture Revealed

Author's Note:  
Well, with a few more reviews I can and a few more paragraphs to the story, so thank you to all who review! And thanks for those who have been hanging with me! I am trying to update as often as possible, and I am afraid this will be a very long story. So I thank you!  
Note: I have been doing some research, and look at this that I found:  
Chase might have a crush on her, but she doesn't notice that he does since his serious maturity causes him to deny it. It is unknown if she has a crush on him or not, but most people agree that she does not have a crush on him, despite most people wanting her too.  
(Wikipedia source)  
I completely disagree, however, because remember "Pups Save the Sea Turtles", where...(continued at bottom.)  
Chase POV:  
As I awoke, my head felt like it was filled with bones, which I think wouldn't be to tasty right now. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see a person. A minute later I could tell that it was Mayor Humdinger.  
"Help Mr. Humdinger! I have been captured! I need to be freed!" I cried out to him desperately. "Oh, why would I release you after I worked so hard to catch you in the first place?" I whimpered at that.  
Rocky POV:  
I knew that Chase's collar had been deactivated, but I remembered a tracking device I had put on his color, as a backup, in case if his original one failed. I had installed a screen on my truck to follow the signal.  
I jumped into my truck after Ryder was done with me, and I drove toward the signal. I then noticed a faint whimpering in the back of my truck. I stopped, and looked. "Rubble, what are you doing here?" I whispered as furiously as I could.  
"I came to help you, like Appallo the Super Pup!" he declared loudly. I shushed him, then whispered, "Keep quiet, and keep into the back of my truck, OK?" He replied with a cheerful whisper of, "OK!"  
I followed the signal, until it led out of city limits, and into Foggybottom limits. "No, we can't go into Foggybottom! Why is Chase there anyway?" I asked to myself. Rubble came out and said, "I don't know, but I do know that I am going to go find him!"  
"Don't! You will get in trouble with Ryder!" I replied.  
Rubble POV:  
"So what? Appallo the Super Pup wouldn't leave anyone, not even a cat, in trouble!" I replied. "Fine, just go straight ahead, and you will reach him, eventually. I am not covering for you though."  
I shrugged it off, and went straight to him, or, at least the direction that he was in. On the way, I couldn't help but think, _Does Chase have a crush on Skye? I have asked Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma, and we all agree that Skye probably doesn't have a crush on Chase, and I bet that Chase knows that too._  
_Then why would he like her?_  
Some faint whimpering snapped Rubble out of his thought trance. He stepped inside of a lighthouse, and it looked exactly like the Lookout. _Did Mayor Humdinger do this? Why? Wait- Chase!_ he thought as he saw Chase in a bag.  
Ryder POV:  
"What? Rubble went after him? Thank you for telling me Rocky. PAW Patrol, to City Hall!" I called. Rocky just came up and told me everything, from when he left City Hall, to when he got to me. _Why would Rubble do something like that?_  
Author's Note:  
(continued from the top)... it clearly shows Skye fluttering her eyelashes and blinking sweetly at Chase, after she rescued Alex, right after Chase covered his affectionate side by being serious Chase. How can you deny that? Now, I believe that Skye also has a crush on Chase, and that she is just more controlled than he is.  
Also, my story agrees with me(see last chapter to see what I mean by this.) Thank you for listening to all of my rambling, and I just want to say, as an exit, please keep reviewing!


	12. A return

Author's Note:

Rubble POV:  
"Come on Chase! Let's go!" I called. After I took at least 10 minutes to get him untangled from the bag, he wanted to stay and sniff around. "Come on! We can't stay here!"  
"Fine. Let's go. But I am not going back to Ryder, or the PAW Patrol, or Skye." Skye?_ Why did he mention Skye? Wait- of course, he DOES like her!_ He seemed to have realized what he had said as well, because he said, "No, you're right, let's go!", and then dashes through the door so fast that he almost hit it because it hadn't got out of the way fast enough.  
So we ran, and after we had crossed into the Adventure Bay, I had to ask,"So, now that we are officially away from Foggybottom, I just have to ask- do you have a crush on Skye?"  
So Chase told me everything, like he had told Marshall, and filled in anything that was under doubt, all the way up to my rescue. "So, why did Mayor Humdinger catch you?"  
"I don't know, but I am sure Ryder can figure it out." was his simple reply. "So, you are not going to go back? Even after I rescued you?" Chase nodded his head solemnly. "You have to at least tell Ryder yourself that you quit. No one else can tell him that."  
Skye POV:  
_Oh Chase, will I ever see you agai-, wait, CHASE!_ I thought, seeing Chase. "Ryder, I see Chase! He is near Mr. Porter's shop. She flew through the air, and landed her helicopter, back flipped out of it, and ran toward Chase.  
"Wait, Chase, what did you mean? Before I ran, you had said `Ever-`. What were you going to say?" But before he could answer, Ryder came into view. "Chase!" he cried  
Author's Note:  
I know, shorter chapter than usual. Just keep on reviewing!


	13. A Sad Reunion

Author's Note:

Alex POV:  
"Hey, grandpa, look! Chase is back!" I called. "So he is." replied my grandpa. "I wonder where he went."  
"Chase, why did you run away? Where have you been?" A seemingly endless number of questions flew through Ryder's mouth, all of which Chase answered, except for why he ran away. After he told everyone about his adventure outside of Adventure Bay,(Which I thought was funny- adventure outside of a bay of adventure.)  
"I will talk to Mayor Humdinger about this! He will not go unpunished!" called Mayor Goodway, who had came racing, with Chickaletta, to Mr. Porter's shop after she heard that is where Chase was.  
"I wonder why Mayor Humdinger caught Chase?" asked Ryder to himself, me barely able to hear him.  
Humdinger POV:  
"He got away! I can't believe it! He got away!" I ranted. "This must be Mayor Goodway's work. I will speak to her at the annual hot air balloon race, which I intend to win this year." The cat version of Chase, who was right beside me, gave a small purr as I petted it.  
Skye POV:  
"After Chase had answered all of Ryder's questions, I heard what I thought I would never hear-"Ryder, I am quitting the PAW Patrol."  
"NO!" I shouted in surprise, and everyone looked at me. "Ryder, he can't leave!" I was almost in tears. "It wouldn't be the PAW Patrol if any of the pups quit, and that includes Chase!"  
"I am very sorry, Skye, but Chase can quit if he wants to. I don't want him to, no one does, but he can if he chooses." It was then that I burst into tears, and ran, leaving everything I had, except my backpack.  
"Skye!" I heard Ryder call behind me. As I slowed to a stop a few minutes later, in front of the Lookout, still in tears, I decided to quit the PAW Patrol myself, and go with Chase. However, before I could do anything, A bag was put over me, and that was the last thing I remembered.  
Chase POV:  
A few minutes later, with complete silence around the shop, I suddenly had a very queasy feeling. I knew what it meant, since it only came when Skye was in trouble. "Skye is in trouble!" I called to Ryder. I jumped into Rubble's Rig, the only other vehicle that I knew how to drive, other than my own truck, and drove strait to the Lookout. _Skye..._ I thought, looking at where a note that said, "Skye is now mine."  
Author's Note:  
Exciting chapter, no? Hope you enjoy! Remember to review this chapter!


	14. The Great Rescue

Author's Note:  
Sniff... I am crying over the reviews guest and Ryan Milne gave- Thank you. And thank you to all who have kept up with me, names being Guest, wolflover2218, Ashla Ice, Mattwurm99, Connor, and a special thanks to RJW82835 , who has kept reviewing time, and time again. I am just glad to have so many fans already- This story hasn't even been on the fanfiction site 10 days yet! Thank You!  
Ryder POV:  
I had rode up to the Lookout, and I found Chase, sitting in front of Skye's place, crying. "What happened?" I asked, and then saw the letter. I sat down beside Chase, and tried to say, "Look, I know that you know how it feels to be captured, but-", and had to stop because Chase was wailing so loud, his head under his paws.  
Before I could do anything, Chase suddenly stopped crying, his face cleared, and he ran to his pup house. I found him wearing a pink bathing cap. "Is that Skye's bathing cap?" I asked. He simply ignored me, and smelled it, somehow. He then started tracking her scent. "Chase?" I asked, but again he ignored me.  
_Why is he doing this?_ "I am doing this for Skye, not for the PAW Patrol." That took me by complete surprise. As he sniffed, I couldn't help but ask, "Why have you gave up on me, Chase?"  
"Ha, you think I gave up on you? Look, I have been there for you, time and again, yet other than a scratch, or some food, maybe a little bit of play time, apart from missions you do nothing for me. You care nothing about my personal life, but I am your friend! You should care more than you do."  
I was stunned. Of all of the things to hear, I had never expected to hear this. I turned around to say something to Chase, and saw him running toward Foggybottom. _So, Mayor Humdinger again? Why does he want the PAW Patrol so bad?_  
Chase POV:  
"Skye! Skye, can you hear me? Skye!" I called, trying to find her. Her trail ended at the Foggybottom Lookout. I ran inside, to find Skye there. "I'm coming, Skye!" I called, only to get tangled up in a net trap. "So, you made it Chase. How very impolite of you to run away before."  
"Mayor Humdinger!" I cried, to the sound of his laughing. "Yes, once there is no PAW Patrol to help Mayor Goodway, I will never lose again! Haha!"  
He walked off, and I said "RUFF! Net!" I shot the net at the ground, and then pulled myself as far as I could go. Then, I pulled the net, releasing it, and sending me flying to the top of the trap, where I bit the top rope in half. I fell to the floor, and I had bit the trap in the right place, so the sides also fell.  
"I'm coming, Skye!" I said, and jumped to the top of her net trap, and did the same. "Ruff! I'm free! Thanks Chase!" she called. She licked his cheek again, then said, "I'm going to fly back. RUFF! Wings!" Her wings ignited, and she flew out.  
But, the night that had fallen over , and it was illuminated by the redness in Chase's cheeks.  
Author's Note:  
Well, how is that for a chapter? I am getting more reviews now, so thanks for that, but still keep on reviewing!


	15. A Sad Farewell

Author's Note:  
I can't believe what reviews I am getting! And, a movie would be great! Please, I can never get enough reviews! PS: Sorry, but I have an EXTREMELY! packed week this week. So, no updates. And, I am also sorry to say, that I will be going somewhere next week, so no updates then either. I, however, promise that I will only add to your suspense, to make you SUFFER! HAHAHA!(not).  
Chase POV:  
As I walked back though Foggybottom to Adventure Bay, I couldn't help but think, _Did Skye see me blushing? Oh I hope she didn't! Right, as soon as I get back to Adventure Bay, I will tell her how I feel about her._  
Ryder POV:  
"Skye!" I called, seeing Skye fly to me. "Hey, where is Chase?"  
"Oh, he is coming. He just couldn't keep up with me. I am going to go play Pup Pup Boogie."  
"Ok." was my reply. _Chase? Don't let me have lost you again. Please, get here safely._ Then, Chase walked up. "Chase!" I called, excitedly. "Where is Skye? I want to go ahead and say good-bye to her. I am still leaving the PAW Patrol."  
"Please don't leave, Chase. We don't want you to leave."  
"No, sorry Ryder. That is my final decision. Oh, and Mayor Humdinger, he told me what he plans to do with the PAW Patrol. He plans on taking them captive, so that we can't help Mayor Goodway in any of the competitions."  
"Ok" was my answer, while I was thinking, _Why? Why does Chase want to see Skye privately, and why does Mayor Humdinger want to win so badly? He can take a few losses, can't he?_  
Chase POV:  
10 seconds later...  
_Wow, isn't this ironic. I am leaving in the most ungraceful way possible, and I am going to do it to the most graceful pup I know, and she is where I first saw how graceful she was, doing the exact same thing. Wow, I feel so lonely without her, and I haven't even left yet!_  
"Hey, Skye, there is something I need to tell you. You see-", only to be interrupted by mine and Skye's pup tags saying, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"  
"I don't have enough time to tell you. So, I'm sorry." I licked her cheek, and slid down the slide.  
Skye POV:  
_What? Why did he? Could he have meant? Why?_ "Ryder, you just missed Chase." I said to Ryder, who had just arrived at the Lookout top. He sighed, then got out his pup pad. "PAW Patrol, ready for action!" called Marshall, who had taken Chase's line.  
"Ok, pups, I need you to-" With a sudden yelp, I said, "I can't do any missions without Chase! I won't! This is just a small band of pups! We need everyone to be the PAW Patrol! If Marshall, or Zuma, or Rocky, or Rubble, or Chase, or me left, it isn't the PAW Patrol! So, since this isn't the PAW Patrol anymore, I quit!"  
I back flipped to the slide, slid down, and landed in my helicopter. I then changed it's form, and flew off to find Chase, hoping he would take me. _I just know that is what he meant! He had to have!_  
Author's Note:  
Well, here is the final chapter for a while. Hope you like! Keep on reviewing! Also, I would like to hear from you!  
Yes, I would like you to review to me what you think should happen next, but in less that 150 words. I might put it in! And, if no one does, the next chapter I do will be very, very, very short. The deadline for turning in your idea is May, 4 7:00 PM. Hope to see your review, and your idea!


	16. The Parting Reunion

Author's Note:  
I am SO HAPPY! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and that had an idea on what to do next. At the other AN I will say what I went with. If you want a challenge, see if you can figure it out yourself.(Notice: I didn't use it to the exact, so you won't find an exact copy of it anywhere.  
Skye POV:  
_There is Chase!_ I thought, seeing him under some trees._ As soon as I get down there, I will say what I think about him, and ask him if I can go with him. But there is no place big enough for my copter..._  
Chase POV:  
"Skye?" I said to myself. Then, "No, Chase, Skye is gone. You left the PAW Patrol, and you left-" his voice cracked here,"you left Skye." I then put my head over my paws, crying, and moaned, "Skye..." I finally stop, then head off, away from Lookout. Just then, Skye popped her head out from the bushes. "Miss me?" she asked.  
"SKYE!" I called, more joyful than when Ryder had... _No, don't think about Ryder._  
"Listen, Skye, I have already made up my mind. I am not going back."  
"I know. I was going to ask you something else." What does she want to ask me? "I want to ask if I could go with you."  
"I don't want to be in the PAW Patrol without all of the PAW Patrol, you included. So, I want to go with you."  
Before I could tell her anything, the world went black as the night sky.  
Ryder POV:  
_Why did Chase have to leave?_ "Catch Rocky!" I said, throwing the Frisbee. He chased it happily down the hill._ Why?_  
Just then, my pup pad started ringing. "Mayor Goodway?"  
"Ryder!" she called, sounding distressed, Chickalletta has gone missing!" Before I could reply, I saw Rocky come back up the hill, with the Frisbee in his mouth, tail wagging, and Chickalletta on his back.  
"Found your first chicken, Mayor. I'll bring her right to the city hall."  
"Thank you, Ryder!" came the response. _I had better get Chickalletta to the city hall. But still, why?_  
Author's Note:  
Thank you for reading this chapter! I am so sorry, but the idea is going to be spread over many chapters. But, you can still try to guess. Oh, and I have got a complaint that I am posting too fast, with about 2 chapters a day. I am going to lower down the posting rate. If you want me to still post as fast, PM me. Also, sorry about the shorter than usual chapter.


	17. Preview

Author's Note:  
Hi, this is going to be the last chapter for this book, but the next book in the series is called The Love of Two: A Fateful Journey. Sorry I haven't been typing often, but I have been busy. Anyway, time to get started!(Notice, this will be a very short chapter, because this is only the preview for the next book.)  
Chase POV:  
_Where am I? Wait, that is- oh no, Mayor Humdinger!_ "So, you are awake my pups? Good, because I am going to show you how I slowly pick off the entire PAW Patrol, one by one! Hahaha! Catastrophe Crew, go pay Rubble a little visit. Hahaha!"  
Rubble POV  
"Ok Ryder!" I called. _I can't believe Skye has gone now to! Well, I have to go help Jake. So_ I hopped in my Rig, and started driving. When I got there, I saw Jake. An avalanche had fell on him. I got out my shovel, and started freeing him. Then, a wave of blackness came and overtook me. Then, I saw a bright light. _Am I dead?_  
Author's Note:  
So sorry it was so short, but now you know what is in store! Also, I am thinking about starting a Pokemon or Minecraft fanfic series. Please tell me in your reviews that I know you are going to make. Until next time!


End file.
